I'm not yours
by Coxksept
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción I'm not yours de Angus & Julia Stone.


h2 id="story-title" style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 12px; font-size: 32px; font-weight: 400; line-height: 36px; text-align: center; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #dddddd; padding-bottom: 12px; outline: 0px;" data-gramm_id="d95bf2b7-bd9a-42db-c68b-c92008bf7d61" data-gramm="true" data-gramm_editor="true"I'm not yours/h2  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef72173c478805bce43de7b2c23c0a2c"Ambos nos encontramos sentados en la misma banca, viendo fijamente como el atardecer se pierde en el mar. El silencio que predomina entre los dos más que incómodo es tedioso, porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que hay cosas que no hemos resuelto y que necesitamos hablar. Sin embargo, ninguno se arma de valor para decir las cosas y preferimos ignorarnos. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd10bddc1d043700d8296f3548705428"Lentamente sacas un cigarrillo de tu saco y lo colocas entre tus labios, aquellos labios que conozco tan bien y que he probado tantas ocasiones pero que ahora están lejanos a los míos, y lo enciendes, deleitándote con el sabor que surge en tu boca tras cada bocanada. Te das cuenta de que te miro y con indiferencia colocas otro cigarro en mi boca y lo enciendes con la ayuda del tuyo, justo como si nos besáramos indirectamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84667b114289b7995cca441f7878e408"En esos instantes, nuestras miradas se conectan y puedo darme cuenta de que aún anhelas el que regrese contigo, justo como en los viejos tiempos, aunque eso ahora me es imposible. Soy un traidor para la Port Mafia y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero aún así insistes en tenerme a tu lado. Sé porqué quieres que siga a tu lado pero por desgracia Chūya, yo no puedo creer en nosotros ni en ti. Por favor entiéndelo, nuestro tiempo juntos terminó. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83d3b83baa587c5c7230d8c1eb9786e9"Finalmente nos separamos y me animo a agradecerte por aquel gesto mas tu no me contestas. En cambio, volteas tu rostro para que no pueda verte pero por tu lenguaje corporal asumo que estás molesto y lo entiendo, después de todo, te he dado suficientes motivos para que me odies. De todas las personas que conozco, sólo tú Chūya, ha externado que me quiere ver muerto y lo entiendo, porque sé que a ti fue a quien más lastimé en el pasado. Espero y algún día me entiendas. De verdad deseo que algún día te des cuenta de la razón por la que ya no soy tuyo y porque ya no puedo creer más en esta relación que poco a poco se fue marchitando. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f632bd3632bba730f09377c3dfc804d"Me levanto dispuesto a irme, pero tú me detienes, al parecer no deseas que nos separemos nuevamente y a decir verdad yo tampoco. Dices que me llevarás a casa y yo acepto porque así puedo pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo. Subimos al auto y sonríes, en la radio se escucha una canción que conocemos a la perfección. Volteo a verte y asientes con la cabeza. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a52a4f364b026010273ecb454cc82bd5"Ambos guardamos silencio y escuchamos atentamente la letra y al hacerlo cientos de recuerdos de los dos juntos invaden mi cabeza. Esa canción nos describe en absolutamente todo, es como si alguien hubiera decidido que aquella canción sería solo para los dos, nuestra canción. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0390f61f51912b0c95eb7a1b3973a97f"-Tú siempre estás dejándome atrás. -comentas una vez que la melodía termina y captas toda mi atención. Entiendo a lo que te refieres pues tras cada misión decidía dejarte a tu suerte o te abandonaba. Sin duda soy de lo peor. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a6a1862d06b95a91f785ca67d5403aa"Tu mirada se mantiene al frente mientras manejas, pero eso no impide que una lágrima resbale de tu rostro. Quisiera secarla y consolarte, pero sé que eso te lastimaría más así que me abstengo a decir palabra alguna. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e44d822da959092ddf98dcd46a5f6201"Detienes el auto, finalmente hemos llegado a mi casa. Sin decir nada me bajo y justo antes de abrir la puerta te agradezco y al hacerlo tu me detienes y me jalas para darme un beso, el cual sé que será el último. Nuestro último y más triste beso. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ef9eaee44094fba5b803f1e3e4368cf"-Ya no soy tuyo, Dazai. -me contestas con cierta melancolía en tu voz y yo suspiró. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7339641fd69667bb0dae6c51866dfd6c"-Nunca más. -respondo y cierro la puerta. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="859caeedc6585aba9f7c90eae6ca9353"Veo como te alejas y aunque algo en mí me insiste en detenerte entiendo que es algo que ya no puedo hacerlo. Ya no más porque ya no soy tuyo, Chūya. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
